Slang
Use Ctrl+F command to find a specific term quicker. General Term Glossary BnB, Bread and Butter: A technique/combo/strategy that's commonly used. Punish: Hitting an opponent when the opponent is vulnerable. Safe: A safe move that can't be punished on block. Unsafe: A move that can be punished on block. Same can be said for moves that are slow and punishable on reaction if they miss. Whiff: Throwing an attack out in the open. Poke: Quick attack used from a distance. Normal: Pressing any button gives you a normal attack. They do not deal block damage. Command Normal: A normal attack that is done by pressing directional input at the same time. For example, Ryu's Forward+MP is a command normal. Command normal is also referred to as just "normal". Special Attack/Move: An attack that requires a certain input command to be performed. For example, Ryu's Hadouken is done by inputting ↓ ↘ →+P. Special attacks deal small damage when blocked. Super Attack/Move: An attack that requires Super meter and certain input command to be performed. For example, Ryu's Supers are done with ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ →+P while having full meter. Low: An attack that can only be blocked while crouching. Overhead: An attack that can only be blocked while standing. Meter: Referring to character's bar located in lower corners. You spend meter for Super and EX moves. Command Grab: A grab that is a Special attack and requires certain input motion. It can't be teched like a throw. Wakeup: The act of getting up from the floor. Okizeme: Any attack or mixup done on opponent's wakeup. Reversa'''l: When Special, Super, or Taunt was done on first frame after your recovery, a "Reversal" message appears to signify that it was done on the first frame. Meaty: Attack that hits on character's wakeup at the very first frame. As a result, it neutralizes anything opponent could have done unless he does a Reversal attack. Cheap: Term used to describe an overpowered move. This term is usually used by players who are unwilling to adapt to the game's rules. Cancel: When an attack or move is stopped during animation by inputting certain button or buttons. Buffering: Inputting a Special or Super move command. For example, buffering a Super means inputting QCF QCF+P at certain moment when it makes sense. It can also mean inputting QCF QCF and pressing P later when opportunity shows up. Link: Connecting an attack after another attack has hit the opponent and its animation has ended. As such, links have harder timing than cancel, chain, or target combo. Chain: A normal attack that can be cancelled into more than one normal attack. For example, Ryu's c.LK can be cancelled into LK, c.LK, LP, c.LP, cl.LP. '''Target Combo: An attack that can be cancelled into only one other normal attack. For example, Ken's cl.MP can only be cancelled into HP. P-Linking: P-Linking is a Street Fighter IV technique that doesn't work in 3rd Strike. By pressing two normal attack buttons one frame apart from each other, you are giving the second button press two frame window to come out instead of one, which is useful for combos with one frame timing window. Tick throw: When you use a light attack and then throw the opponent. Frame trap: A technique where you use multiple attacks that don't connect on block so that if opponent pressed a button between your attacks, he gets counter hit. Mixup: Using at least two different attacks for offense. Ideally, each attack used in a mixup has a different way of defending so that opponent has to guess. OS: Short for Option Select. It's a technique where you use one thing to cover multiple scenarios in your favor, therefore increasing the chances of success instead of just guessing right. 50/50: Situation where guessing what to do gives you 50% chance to succeed and 50% to get hit. Cross-up, Crossup: When your character crosses over the opponent, and as a result makes them either block in the opposite direction or get hit. Crossover: When your character crossover over or under the opponent to get to the other side. Ambiguous Cross-up/Crossover: When a Cross-up or Crossover is set up in a way that you don't have enough time to react to it, which as a result makes you guess from which side to defend. Zoning: Using certain attack to force opponent into a certain area of the screen to gain advantage. Mash: Pressing buttons as quickly as possible, whether for good or bad reasons. Counter, Counter Hit: When attack hits during the animation of another attack, it's considered a counter hit. In 3rd Strike, a counter hit doesn't have any additional properties. 100%, Death Combo: Refers to a combo that deals 100% damage. Yomi: Term referring to mind games in fighting games. Read: Predicting opponent's move. Hard Read: Predicting opponent's move and punishing it with a move that's unsafe on block. Footsies: A broad term referring to ground based fighting game strategy. Match-Up, Matchup, MU: Term referring to a match between two specific characters. SA: Short for Super Art. You have three Supers to choose from after selecting a character: SA1, SA2, SA3. UOH: Universal Overhead (MP+MK). Taunt: Unique Special animation move (HP+HK). Taunting after a K.O. is seen as disrespectful. Rushdown: An offensive strategy where the player uses offense as much as possible and doesn't give opponent the opportunity to escape. Priority: Certain attacks have attack priority over other attacks. When a move with higher priority hits a move with lower priority, it wins the exchange. When both moves have same priority, both players get hit at the same time. Trade: When two attacks hit each other at the same time and both players take damage. OTG: Short for "Off The Ground". Used to describe a move that hits opponent while he is lying on the ground. Juggle: Hitting opponent in the air after he was already falling down from another attack, resulting in a combo. Sweep: A crouching attack that can knock down opponent. For example, Ryu's c.HK. Negative Edge: Fighting game mechanic where Special or Super move is still able to come out after a button is released just like when it was pressed. Reversal: Executing a Special or Super move on the first frame after getting hit or getting up. If done correctly, the "Reversal" message appears. Blockstun: When you block a hit, you enter blockstun animation. You can only block while in blockstun. Hitstun: When you get hit, you enter hitstun animation. You can't do anything until you recover from hitstun. Blockstring: A combo done on block to create pressure on the opponent. QCF, Quarter-circle forward: ↓ ↘ → input. QCB, Quarter-circle backward: ↓ ↙ ← input. DP, Dragon Punch, SRK: → ↓ ↘ input. HCF, Half-circle forward: ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → input. HCB, Half-circle backward: → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← input. 360, Spinning Piledriver: → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← ↑ input. LP, Light Punch, Jab: First punch button. MP, Medium Punch, Strong: Second punch button. HP, Heavy Punch, Hard Punch, Fierce: Third punch button. LK, Light Kick, Short: First kick button. MK, Medium Kick, Forward: Second kick button. HK, Hard Kick, Roundhouse: Third kick button. cl.: Close attack. A move that only comes out when you are close to opponent. Example, cl.HP means close HP. f.: Far attack, as opposed to close attack. Example, f.HP is just HP done from distance where close HP doesn't come out. Fireball, FB: A projectile move (Hadouken). Neutral Jump: Jump straight up instead of forward or backward. Super Jump: Super version of a Jump. Tap Down before using Jump. SJC, Super Jump Cancel, HJC, High Jump Cancel: Canceling Super Jump into Special or Super attack. Technical, Tech, Tech Hit: When opponent does some attack and you neutralize it. For example, opponent throws you and you press Throw to avoid taking damage. Tech: Short for "technique". Refers to any technique/strategy/setup in the game. Hard Knockdown: Referring to a knockdown after which you can't use quick stand. Stun, Dizzy: When you receive enough stun damage, you enter a stun animation where you are open for an attack for a short period of time. Shoto: Term referring to characters in fighting games that have Dragon Punch and Projectile Special moves. Standing Gigas, Tachi Gigas: When you do Hugo's Super Art 1 from the ground without jumping and not during any animation. Online terminology: ggs, gg: Short for "good games". Commonly said out of courtesy right after online match has ended. Ragequit: Quitting due to frustration caused by opponent. Winquit: Quitting strictly after a win, usually after a string of losses. Lag tactics: Using online lag (latency) to your advantage. Plug puller, Puller: Someone who quits online match when in unfavorable position to avoid losing. Salty: Term meaning "angry", "upset", or "bitter" about losing in a video game. Noob: Someone who is bad at the game. Scrub: Word used to disrespectfully describe someone who is bad at the game. Spam, Spamming: Repeatedly doing an attack that is usually either safe or hard to punish, or the opponent can't punish it. Turtle: Someone who is fighting very defensively. Masher: A person who repeatedly presses a lot of buttons. Teabagging: Pressing Down rapidly to simulate dropping your character's ballsack on the opponent, even when he is not close to you. This action is being performed in other video games as well, most commonly FPS games. Runback: Term used in the fighting game community. It means "rematch". ft(number): Short for "first to". For example, ft10 means "first to 10" set. Used for a set of matches where a player who wins a suggested number of games first is the winner.Category:Basics